


Dancing With A Stranger

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Your partner has been very distant lately and you’ve been feeling unloved. One night you decided to go out to a bar were you meet a very attractive woman with red hair.





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You out a sigh as you walked to the bar. You weren’t planing on going out tonight but after your partner has been very distant lately you decided you didn’t want to stay in your apartment alone again so you went out.

When you got to the bar you walked up to the bartender and ordered your favorite drink. When they gave you the drink you stayed at the bar and slowly drank your drink as you got lost in your thoughts.

Deep down you knew why your partner has been acting the way they have been lately and it hurt. You felt heartbroken. 

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice a woman walk up beside you. When you did finally notice her you couldn’t help but think how gorgeous she is. You also couldn’t help but think you’ve seen her before but you couldn’t figure out from where.

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?” She smiled.

You blinked, shocked that she was actually talking to you. “Let’s just say I’m trying to forget things that are going on…” 

She hummed just as a new song started playing. “Would you like to dance? It might help you forget whatever it is that’s bothering you.” She gave you a smile that made your knees feel weak, she held out her hand for you to take.

You looked into her eyes and you couldn’t help but feel a pull towards her, then you looked at the hand she has held out to you. Without thinking about it you took her hand and let her lead you to the dance floor.

When you felt her arms wrap around you, you couldn’t help but feel like this was right. That you were meant to meet her even if you don’t know her name.

“Natasha.” You looked at her with a confused look on your face. She couldn’t help but think how adorable you looked. “My name is Natasha. What’s your name gorgeous?”

“(Y/N).” You couldn’t help but blush. Natasha was making you feel all these feelings that you haven’t felt in a long time.

**xxxxx**

You and Natasha danced away most of the night. You didn’t want to leave but you had to get back to your apartment. Before you left Natasha gave your her number. “Call me sometime.” She kissed your cheek before leaving the bar.

That was a month ago. A lot has happened within the month. You’ve been talking to Natasha after that night at the bar and you’ve told her everything that has been going on. Then you found out that your partner was cheating on you. Once you found out Natasha was the first one you called. 

You knew who she was and that Natasha had an apartment in the city that she could go to whenever she needed to get away from the other Avengers. When you called her she told you to come over and it didn’t you that long to leave.

As soon as you knocked on her door, she opened it and pulled you inside. She pulled you into her arms and when she did you felt safe. Natasha had told you that how she acts around you isn’t how she acts around other people even her teammates. You were the only person to see this side of her.

“You deserve so much better than them (Y/N).” Natasha told you, she held you close.

You pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. “What if I already found someone else?” You blushed and looked away from her. “And what if that person is right in front of me?”

Natasha smiles, she hooks her finger under your chin and lifts it up so you’re looking at her. “Then I can finally kiss you, if that’s okay.”

You’re blush deepens as you nod. She leans forward, capturing your lips in a slow kiss. When you feel her lips on yours it causes you to gasp, Natasha smiles into the kiss before she pulls away.

“I’ve wanted to do that ever since we met.” Natasha’s lips are still inches away from yours.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you too.” You smile and close the distance between the two of you.


End file.
